


25 Days of BossGat

by Veeiswriting



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Mostly cute and fluffy, and like the earth survived after kicking zin ass, basically gooh didnt happen, idk man just enjoy it dont think about it, idk steeport is my fave i didnt want whitehouse romance and so here it is, saints being nerds, very nice and wintery, yay christmas!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeiswriting/pseuds/Veeiswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my holiday contribution to the wonders that is bossgat. This is a set of drabbely but connected chapters about winter and the holidays for the Saints in Steelport.  My boss is adorable, head over heels for Gat, and named Verona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter Expectations Vs. Winter Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors. I hope you enjoy. Pretty please leave me a comment and tell me what you think!

“Was it ever this cold in Stillwater?” Johnny asked no one in particular. “I mean, fuck, this shit is ridiculous.”

“If you’d ever wear anything thicker than that jacket of yours maybe you’d be warmer and I wouldn’t have to listen to you bitch.” Shaundi said, rolling her eyes as they walked down the lit up downtown of Steelport. It was about to snow, they all knew it, but they figured they could get in one last round of drinks before they headed back to the crib. 

Verona laughed at them both, she was walking next to Gat, they were touching hands but not quite holding hands. They didn’t mind when they were alone, but Gat couldn’t stand someone knowing the Boss was his weakness, and Verona was still getting used to the thought of having a romantic companion. 

“You act like it’s summer, wearing that shit all the time.” Gat huffed at Verona, curling into himself in order to keep warm. 

“Nah- I just am better at acting like a grown up and not bitching all the time.” She said, she was joking, joining in the fun, smiling. It was cold. But she didn’t mind. She felt good, the alcohol was working its wonders. 

They reached their next bar, smiling at each other as a few people cleared out when the recognized them. Gat did the buying, and ordered Verona’s drink as well. It made Shaudi smile, to see them so at ease with each other. 

The snow began to fall as they sat there, laughing, telling stories, drinking. 

Verona turned to watch the snow fall outside, nursing her warm, wintery drink. She was drunk, just enough, and she was leaned up against Gat’s arm, relaxed into his presence. 

It was different than any other winter she’d had, in Stillwater, or before. But it was the first one she’d really cared for. 

Gat stopped talking and looked around at Verona. He was drunk too, clearly, and he leaned against her. He had a handsome, easy smile across his face. He held out his drink to her. “To things being right.” 

Verona smiled and knocked her glass against his. “To a good crew.” 

“And to us.” He added quietly, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her a bit closer.


	2. We need to buy you winter clothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shorter, but it was a good insight into the two of them for me  
> also  
> Verona legs are AMAZING

“Why the hell are we just hanging out in Planet Saint’s playa?” Gat asked, looking bored. 

Verona huffed. “You won’t stop bitching about the cold, so we’re getting you something warm to wear. I figured we’d have better chances here, than at Leather N Lace. So unless you want to get in the car and-” 

Gat put his hands up in surrender, “Sorry, sorry Boss, my bad.” He walked closer to her and looked at the clothes she was going through. “You aren’t going to put me in some monkey suit are you.”

Verona stood up with a pile of clothes in her hand. “It’s just some long sleeved shirts, it won’t mess with your style to much. Go try these on.” She snapped, nudging him toward the dressing room. 

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but you couldn’t mess up this style if you tried.” He laughed taking the clothes. “And I know you wouldn’t want too.” Johnny added as he closed the door, giving her a knowing look. 

He was in the dressing room for a while, and Verona waited, vaguely picking through the merchandise. Gat emerged after a while, the pile of clothes in his hand, they paid, and left store. 

As they drove back to the crib, Johnny looked over Verona. “Don’t you need some winter clothes?” 

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I don’t whine everytime I’m out in the cold. Besides, what would you do without a nice view of my legs all the time.” 

“Excellent point.”


End file.
